Water dancing speakers of the prior art have relatively simple shapes and functions, and the fountain spraying device thereof can only spray liquid columns of a single style upwardly in response to the change of music rhythms, so the fountain spraying effect is unsatisfactory and the ornamental value is insufficient. Meanwhile, users cannot set the fountain spraying effect exhibited by the water dancing speakers according to their own preferences, so the water dancing speakers have poor extensibility and cannot satisfy various requirements of the users.